Boma Naraka Sura
Boma Naraka Sura is a game adapted from an infamous legend recorded in ancient Southeast Asian scriptures about a being called Bomasura. In many versions of traditional storytelling, Boma is depicted as a vicious villain. Background The developer team, however, had a different idea. Boma's antagonistic traits are actually deeply rooted in a hidden dark past. Boma is an unfortunate victim of the circumstances. The untold story of Boma is revealed from a different perspective. This game focuses on a girl called Sveta, who, due to an unexpected turn of events, becomes an important part of Boma's tale. The story unfolds each time her memory fragments are collected. Gameplay The game was inspired by the 2D animation and RPG elements of the globally-acknowledged Castlevania series. Interesting mechanics and features were added to enrich the gaming experience. Similar to other action platforms, Sveta progresses through levels, defeating monsters as well as bosses. She is also able to upgrade her weapon and skill levels as the journey continues to collect memory fragments. Players explore deep within levels, find secret treasures and passages, and discover unique special abilities along the way. Combat Sveta wields a holy spear in combat. She can learn many powerful combat skills as she completes challenges issued by magnificent mythical beasts or successfully collects their amulet fragments. Throughout the game, players will be able to upgrade her weapon or even craft new ones by infusing the power of mythical materials to add special attributes. Realms Venture through many different realms — each consisting of challenging levels with countless of hidden treasures, secret rooms, and fearsome monsters. Help Sveta defeat the ruling boss of each realm and move forward to the next one. Every single one of the adversaries is different and unique, possessing interesting characteristics reflecting the nature of their distinctive, breathtaking realms. RPG Along the quest to reclaim Sveta's lost memories, Boma’s power will grow even stronger. Boma consumes the souls of eradicated monsters to fuel his strength, and as it grows, so will the player's. They will be able to use stronger equipment, wield spears of groundbreaking power, and armors of impenetrable defense. As players fight their way through Lokas, they will encounter many useful items. These items can not only be used to forge better weapons and armors, they can also be cooked into delicious food that replenish strength when battles and trials become too much. Story :This is a story about a war between great heroes thousands of years ago. It was not simply a fight between good and evil; it was also a war between desires, consequences, and duties. As the devastating result of that war, parts of the earth were submerged deep in the ocean. Many people perished and all seemed lost. But then life went on and new civilizations emerged. :This great tale was recorded in the scriptures for the benefit of newer generations. But many centuries later, we never really managed to find out about what happened to the soul of those great heroes. :In our belief, souls are similar to energy. Souls cannot die. They continue to exist, moving and changing from one form to another. Souls commonly depart for other realms, but some can still manifest on earth, merging with humans possessing similar natures and continuing their unfinished duties, their never-ending wars. This is a story about Sveta, a girl who wakes up in a strange world called Naraka Loka. Naraka Loka resides at the bottom of six realms. People know it as hell, the place where wicked souls dwell. She doesn't remember anything about her life or why she was stranded in the pits of hell. In order to understand what truly is going on, she must embark on a journey to recollect fragments of her memory that are scattered across six realms. When she encounters Boma, he grants her the strength needed to slay the dark creatures intending to imprison her forever in Naraka Loka. Media Images Boma01.jpg Boma02.jpg Boma03.jpg Boma04.jpg Boma05.jpg Boma07.jpg Boma08.jpg Boma09.jpg Videos Boma Naraka Sura Official Trailer Boma Naraka Sura Official Gameplay Demo Story of Boma External links *Kickstarter page *Official game site Category:Boma Naraka Sura